


to fall upwards

by oonseentia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and then i woke up today and my friend told me it's jjp's anniversary, i went to bed yesterday with this plot bunny in my head, so i had to, this is just 500 words of nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonseentia/pseuds/oonseentia
Summary: “What are you looking at?” Jinyoung asks, not looking away from the tv. There’s a hint of a smile in the corners of his eyes, as if he already knows the answer. He does.“You,” Jaebeom says again, and it’s still true.“You’re missing the movie.”“I can watch it later.”“Can’t you watch me later?”“I can,” he agrees, folding his legs under himself to lean sideways against the back of the couch. “Maybe I’ll do that too.”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	to fall upwards

“Hey, what are you thinking about?”

“You.”

Jinyoung laughs, kicks his leg weakly, but it’s true. Curled together on the couch for the first time in weeks, rolling his thumb over the jutting bones of Jinyoung’s ankles, there isn’t much else Jaebeom’s mind. He struggles to find a metaphor for the easy ebb and flow of their relationship, this constant non-constant of drifting away for stretches of time only to fall into step naturally as soon as they meet again, but nothing seems to fit well enough. Waves, orbits, seasons, but not quite; everything in nature feels too structured, a steady pattern they don’t try to emulate.

Maybe rain. Dry seasons and humid seasons and everything in between, months of not seeing each other at all, months of not knowing quite where he ends and where Jinyoung starts. Days too saturated with each other, almost stifling, and days when the first graze of Jinyoung’s fingers against his jaw feels like the end of a drought.

Jaebeom wraps his fingers around the patch of skin just under the hem of Jinyoung’s jeans, feels the steady beat of his heart and watches the light of the tv dance around the planes of his face. The rain today is also a steady beat, quiet and comforting, almost like a lullaby.

“What are you looking at?” Jinyoung asks, not looking away from the tv. There’s a hint of a smile in the corners of his eyes, as if he already knows the answer. He does.

“You,” Jaebeom says again, and it’s still true.

“You’re missing the movie.”

“I can watch it later.”

“Can’t you watch me later?”

“I can,” he agrees, folding his legs under himself to lean sideways against the back of the couch. “Maybe I’ll do that too.”

“What, instead of the movie?” Jinyoung says with a laugh.

“Yeah.”

“Won’t you get bored?”

“Ah, good point. You are pretty boring.”

Jinyoung gasps in mock offense, kicking him more firmly straight in the stomach, and Jaebeom clutches at himself dramatically as if it knocked the air out of him. The movie continues to roll in the background, the dialogue fading into white noise under Jinyoung’s laughter. He crowds closer to Jaebeom, apologetic, his fingers warm against Jaebeom’s scalp.

“You’re so mean to me,” Jaebeom complains.

“I am.”

It’s Jaebeom’s turn to feign offense, struggling to keep his face in a frown even as laughter bubbles up his throat. Jinyoung kisses the wrinkle it causes on his brow, then the edge of his eyebrow, his temple, his hairline, the crown of his hair. It’s a losing battle. It always is.

“Will you forgive me?”

“Are you sorry?”

“I am! Can’t you tell?”

Jinyoung clutches his hands and brings them up to his own chest, eyes overly earnest and insincere and lovely in the blue glow of the television. Jaebeom lets himself fall into him, aims a kiss that barely manages to reach the corner of his mouth but to which Jinyoung responds easily enough, folding himself around it. Time will inevitably, inexorably continue to move forward, but in this quiet moment, it rains.

**Author's Note:**

> happy anniversary jjp please stop ruining my life  
> this was just nothing, i'm sorry  
> title from a quote from vladimir nabokov  
> “do not be angry with the rain; it simply does not know how to fall upwards”  
> idea vaguely from that asmr show


End file.
